


Talk to Me

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A very pushy Levi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Facial, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Erwin comes home from a business trip to find that Levi has sent him some filthy messages...There's just so much dirty talk.





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo, Boy! I got inspired by a headcanon some anon left in the depths of Tumblr. They said "Levi loves the idea of his partner touching [themselves] while he whispers dirty talk to them and kisses their body." Which really had to happen.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here).

“Oi, Erwin, it’s not a race. I told you to touch yourself slowly. I meant it. Think about rubbing your cock between my ass cheeks. About fucking yourself with my thighs from behind.” Levi’s warm breath tickled behind Erwin’s ear, just another way of torturing him. It made him want to stroke harder, to finish in a rush and a groan, but the tone of Levi’s voice left no room for disobedience. He forced his hand to move slowly, cradling himself rather than tugging the way he yearned to.

* * *

 

The build-up had been excruciating. When the plane touched down on the tarmac and he switched his phone back on, the text had appeared immediately.

_I’m waiting for you, Erwin._

Then the picture popped up. A selfie of Levi, splayed out on a tangled mess of blankets and sheets, wearing one of his white button-downs and his black silk tie. The oversized shirt was pushed up around his waist and Levi had his free hand wrapped around his swollen cock. Mouth slightly parted, hair a mess over his forehead, face relaxed with desire.

Erwin stifled a long groan and exhaled slowly, looking around quickly to make sure no one had seen the dirty photo. His phone pinged again, another text.

_I’m so hungry, Erwin. I want to lick you everywhere. Everywhere._

Erwin’s fingers shook as he tapped out a terse response, all he could manage. He was already half-hard.

_30 minutes._

The taxi ride was almost unbearable. Erwin tried to distract himself, but his phone pinged every few minutes to a new note. He read them all.

_Your nipples are so sensitive, I can’t wait to hear the way you moan when I suck on them._

_I’m going to whisper filthy shit in your ear while I rub my hard cock all over your abs._

_I can think of a few uses for this tie… but I’ll let you guess._

Erwin paid the taxi driver hastily, almost forgetting to retrieve his bag from the trunk in his rush to get inside. He bounded up the stairs in record time, taking a few deep breaths before opening the apartment door. It wouldn’t do to look so desperate.

The sight that greeted him in the bedroom was so much more enticing than the selfie could ever be. At first glance it seemed less lewd, the shirt was no longer hitched up and Levi had pushed the bedclothes out of the way. Instead he’d loosened the tie and undone a few buttons, showing off the curve of pale collarbones standing in contrast above well-defined muscle. Fabric tented between his legs, barely concealing his erection, while the hem draped lazily across athletic thighs, an expanse of creamy skin patterned by dark hair. Levi’s grey eyes met his own and heat flashed through Erwin’s body as he saw his desire mirrored.

“Strip.”

Levi’s voice was low, almost a growl. It went straight to his groin and Erwin complied without a second thought, shedding his clothing quickly. Levi watched, stretching on the bed, eyes roving over each inch of bare skin as it was uncovered.

* * *

 

Levi had been as good as his word. So, Erwin found himself here, cock in one hand, black tie wound around his head and through his teeth in a makeshift gag. He could breathe, but he couldn’t speak, and his spit was slowly soaking the fabric. Levi, now naked, was molding himself close against Erwin, rolling his hips gently. The rubbing of Levi’s warm body and the smaller man’s cock pressing into his side were almost as disorienting as the feeling of his lips on Erwin’s neck as he sucked deep kisses into tender skin.

It was different than touching himself. Of course, he’d thought about Levi plenty of times when he jacked off before. But, this was different. Alone, he could only imagine Levi. He couldn’t feel the warmth of their bodies pressing against each other. The smooth contact of skin on skin. The slow tracing of long fingers leaving trails of heat wherever they touched. Alone, he couldn’t see Levi’s eyes, dark with desire. He couldn’t hear the delicious noises he made or feel the tickling of his breath. He couldn’t hear the deep gravel of arousal in his voice as when he spoke, urging Erwin on.

“Touch your balls.” Levi’s command broke the spell of idle thoughts and he moved to comply. “No, with your other hand, keep stroking your cock slowly. Show me how you touch yourself when you’re alone.” Erwin’s hand moved between his thighs to cup his balls. He traced slow, careful circles into the elastic skin, his other hand grasping firmly at the base of his erection. Levi hummed in his ear and moved down, kneading small hands over Erwin’s chest before tracing wet kisses down his sternum.

“That’s right,” Levi’s words were muffled slightly by skin. “Show me how wet your cock gets when you want me. Squeeze your hand up it, I want to see if you’re dripping yet.” Erwin groaned deep in his throat as he moved the tight grip up his length. He could feel Levi’s eyes on him, watching his hand, staring at his groin. The thought made his heart pound. Levi moved so that his open mouth hovered just above a nipple and he chuckled darkly, the puff of breath making Erwin’s muscles twitch. “Look at you, your cock is leaking all over itself. I’m going to rub it between my thighs while I bite your neck.”

Levi’s mouth closed over Erwin’s nipple and he couldn’t help his hips from rising off the bed. It didn’t matter whether Levi did any of the things he said, the suggestion was more than enough, his mind occupied with scenario after scenario as he stroked and willed himself to hold on longer. Levi worried his nipple, tugging at it with small nips and soothing it with long strokes of his tongue.

“Your nipples are sensitive. You like it when I suck on them, don’t you?” Erwin nodded when Levi fixed him with a predatory look. “How would you like it if I rubbed my cock on them? If I fucked your pecs like they were tits? I’m going to jerk myself off and rub my cum all over your nipples, Erwin.” Erwin’s hand on his cock paused. “Then I’m going to lick it off, just like I’m doing now. Every. Last. Bit.” Erwin couldn’t help imagining it as a soft pink tongue travelled across his chest in wet swipes, circling his nipples, one then the other. Dark, straight hair tossed as Levi looked down at Erwin’s hands and made a _tch_ sound. “Did I say you could stop?”

Levi moved lower, kissing his way down Erwin’s abdomen to his waist. He looked up, mouth crooking into a lopsided half-smile, as he dipped his tongue into Erwin’s navel. Erwin squirmed at the unfamiliar touch, his jaw straining against the silk of the gag as he yelped. Levi’s tongue pressed harder, making his back arch at the strange pleasure. Just as the sensation grew unbearable, Levi pulled away, putting a hand on either side of Erwin to survey him from above. He licked his lips, biting the bottom one and arching an eyebrow.

“I think you’ve been very good so far. You deserve a treat. I’m going to lick your balls, Erwin. I’m going to suck them into my mouth one at a time and roll my tongue over them. I want to hear the way you gasp, see your hips shake, feel you trying to tug them out of my mouth.”

Erwin whined. Levi moved and Erwin soon felt lips travelling up the inside of one of his thighs. Slow marks sucked along it, Levi’s teeth sinking into the muscle, pulling groans from Ewin’s throat as he approached the juncture where thigh and abdomen met. Erwin could only stroke himself intermittently now, the arousal coiled tightly in him threatened to spill any moment.

Levi’s mouth paused as he reached Erwin’s balls and he swiped a single lick across them before teasing Erwin with words, “Look how hard you are. Your cock is huge, Erwin, I can’t believe it fits inside me. Even after you use those thick fingers to get me ready. It’s still so much. I love feeling it stuffed up my ass. It makes me so full, you stretch me so well.”

Erwin couldn’t help but imagine it, the feeling of pressing into Levi’s small body. He heard a chuckle from between his legs. “Hmmm, your cock is twitching. Are you thinking about shoving it down my throat? Or maybe you’re thinking about my tight, hot asshole clenching around it?” Erwin couldn’t hold in the groan that escaped him and rumbled through his body. He was so hard. He ached.

He felt the weight of Levi’s head on his thigh as Levi swiped his tongue slowly across his balls again. His hips rocked into the touch. His legs were shaking. He was so close. Levi made another languid pass over him.

“You missed me. You missed my mouth and tongue. You missed my body.” Levi stated it like the fact it was.

When Levi pulled away Erwin’s body felt cold with the sudden loss. The feeling was short-lived as Levi draped himself over Erwin to undo the wet gag. Erwin gasped in relief. He was about to speak when Levi’s mouth found his, silencing any words with a deep, desperate kiss. Their tongues met, rolling over each other. Levi’s body on his was a comforting weight that set his skin on fire everywhere they touched. When the kiss broke Levi looked directly into his eyes and spoke.

“I missed you, too, Erwin. I missed your big hands all over me. I missed your thighs, and your arms, and your ass, and the way you look at me. Like you’re undressing me in your mind. Like you’re fucking me with just your eyes. I missed the way you lift me up by my thighs, back against the wall, and fuck me hard until I’m biting you to keep from yelling your name so loud I wake up the neighbors.” 

Levi heaved himself up again and moved until his face was just below Erwin’s length. He looked up, making sure Erwin was watching and opened his mouth slightly.

“Touch yourself, Erwin. Finish yourself off. Cum in my mouth.” Erwin’s hand moved automatically, pumping himself roughly. “But if you get so much as a single drop of cum in my hair, I will kill you,” Levi added. Erwin let out a bark of a laugh as he stroked. The tightness in his groin was so intense that he could feel his heartbeat in his cock. His hips rolled up as he stroked and then stuttered. He stared at Levi’s flushed face. Levi’s mouth was open, revealing a wet, pink tongue, heavy-lidded grey eyes boring into Erwin’s.

His arousal clenched within him and burst with one final tug. Erwin came with a shuddering groan, Levi’s name on his lips, and watched as cum painted his lover’s mouth and chin. A small, agile tongue travelled over parted lips, cleaning them before they wrapped over the head of Erwin’s cock to lap up the last drops of cum.

Levi grinned up at him, eyes dancing with mischief. “You taste good, Erwin.” Erwin sighed and pulled Levi up beside him for a kiss. This time their kiss wasn’t desperate, their lips met softly, savoring each other. Erwin’s tongue flicked over Levi’s lips, easing his mouth open. He tasted himself, salty and slightly bitter, in Levi’s mouth. When they parted he ran a thumb along Levi’s jaw, wiping away the remains of his own release before sliding the finger into his mouth and licking it clean. Levi made a face of mock disgust.

“I should give you something too, Levi.” Erwin urged, arms wrapping around Levi’s back and shoulders, pulling him close. Levi just shook his head, explaining, “This was a ‘welcome home’ gift.” He extracted himself from Erwin’s arms and got up, adding, “Besides, I’m disgusting now. I need a shower.”

Erwin sighed, relaxing into the bed as he watched Levi’s naked form cross the room. He took in the contrast of Levi’s body. The dark hair and white skin, the surprisingly strong, compact build. His eyes travelled across Levi’s shoulders, down his muscular back and lingered at the dimpled curve of his ass. He felt his desire returning. He had missed Levi.

The man paused at the doorway and looked over his shoulder.

“Of course, if you’d like to join me, Erwin, I won’t stop you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't include any puns this time...  
> Or any plot...  
> I really just wanted Levi to command Erwin to strip. So that's what happened.
> 
> I'm working on a few things in the background so there may be some new stuff in a few weeks.
> 
> Comments/feedback/etc. always welcome- filthy ideas included.


End file.
